A Roller Coaster Ride
by ChRose
Summary: Her life has always been a roller coaster ride, when finally she had enough, she ran away from her mom and stepdad with the help of her best friends. At a small town, she met her prince charming, will he make her life better or make it worst?R&R please
1. Chapter 1 A Bad Beginning

**So yeah, as you can see this is my first fanfic EVER...hope you can review and tell me your comments or suggestions..it is openly accepted.**

"Bella!" Alice screamed through my door for what seemed like the tenth these past few minutes. "Hurry up! I will be late for my flight to London."

"I'll be out in a minute!" I replied, hoping she'll stop knocking and shouting.

I can't believe that Alice is leaving and start a new life!!...in LONDON! It will be so different now, the thereof us , Rosalie, Alice and I has been like since I moved here in Phoenix, we became inseparable, from our diaper days up to now and now Alice is leaving. This will be the first time that we will be separated and we don't know when she'll be coming back. My mom will be remarrying to a guy named Phil Dwyer, a baseball coach at a school in Florida, we'll be moving in with him.

I walked out of my room, seeing an angry and impatient Alice waiting for me. "Come on! Hurry up! Double time! I will be late for her flight to London" Alice shouted at me. Even though Rosalie is trying to mask her feelings from me, she really is disappointed and sad that Alice and I are leaving her here in Phoenix.

"You guys! My mom and I are going to be late for our flight, stop all the crying." Alice shouted, storming to the hallway. She has always tried to be strong at times like this, even though she's the youngest at the three for only a few months, you may think when someone explains her attitude to someone, they'll easily think that she's a teenager, though she's only eight years old, with her addiction to shopping, who wouldn't think of that?

"Oh, I'm going to miss you two, we need to keep in touch okay?" Rose and I nodded in response.

"We promise" Rosalie and I responded simultaneously.

"_Beep beep" _Alice's mom, Anne's car honked.

"That's our cue to stop moping around" Alice said wiping the tears out of her face. Rose and I followed suit and walked out of the house, climbing to the car.

"What took you girls so long? Alice and Anne are going to be late and so are Bella and I." My mom Renee said, she doesn't even care that her friends and her are going to different a different path, she only cared about being Phil, she doesn't even cared about me, she stopped caring about me ever since she and Phil started dating, so for about a year, my mom became distant and I don't even feel like I'm her daughter anymore, nor do I think that she still love me.

"Stop crying! You're embarrassing me!" Renee said while at the airport, we're about to board our plane and Rosalie and Alice are long gone.

We already shipped our things to Phil's house so we don't need to carry any luggage with us. I fell asleep and woke up at a cab. I'm sitting at mom's lap; she didn't so that for a long time, I've missed that feeling so much.

"Come on Bella, we're here" I didn't noticed that we have already stopped, my mother nudged me some more and open the door and put me on the sidewalk. I tried to stand up properly but felt like the world is spinning. As soon as I regained control to my balance, my mom is already outside the cab and onto the porch of the house; I figured its Phil's house.

"Come Bella" Renee said calling me to the porch. I walked at the top of the stairs just as soon as Phil opened the door. Renee jumped to his arms with glee.

Phil is nice during our first year here in Florida. I became best friends with Jacob, he's nice, but Phil doesn't like him one bit, he always tell me that I should get away from him but I didn't obliged, he's my only friend here, so he started to beat me up and when he catches me with him he beats me up harder, it left bruises at my pale skin, I never thought of telling it to Jake, I don't want to make him leave me just because he's the reason that my stepdad beats the crap out of me. I don't blame him from all the pain that Phil has been giving me; he's the only one that cares about me. I've tried telling my mom about it and I even showed her my bruises, she didn't believe me, she thought that I just got caught at a fight at school, that made Phil beat me up more. I've been trying to hide all my bruises from everybody, I don't want to be the cause of rumors at school, especially that Phil is the coach of the baseball team at our school, he is known to be a sweet and caring person, they don't even know half of his attitude, I am the only person that knows it.

I've been living here in 5 years, Rose, Alice and I kept in touch through emails, we can't text or call each other since it will be too expensive and I don't have my own cell phone, Phil thinks that maybe as soon as I get my own phone I'll soon have a boyfriend and then get disgraced, get pregnant, yeah sure as if.

I was happily chatting with Rosalie and Alice when Phil suddenly burst into my room, slamming the door shut and locking it, that made me nervous.

"Don't be nervous Bella, I'm only here to please you, and I'm not going to hurt you." Phil said right in front of my face, which made me more nervous, I smelt his breath, he's drunk, that made me more scared.

I stood up from my chair hoping that he will not follow me, but who am I kidding, he'll do anything to _please_ himself.

"Now, we're going to have so much fun, it is by the way the time to take your virtue away, and I'll be more happy to do it for you. Don't worry this won't hurt a bit and your mother is not here for the weekend." He said standing in front of me and whispering to my ear.

Luck is not on my side today, I tripped, since I was walking backwards, away from him, I fell to my bed and he hovered above me. I started to cry.

"Shh…this will only take a few minutes, and after you know it this will all be over." He said and at the same time ripping my clothes off me.

After like hours of being in hell he finally stopped, I haven't stopped crying, he didn't even use protection and I am also in great pain. I stood up from my bad after a few minutes he left my room, he also took the shredded clothes and my sheets, and it was covered in blood. I threw on a pair of pajama pants and a long sleeved shirt and walked back to my computer. I can't take this anymore.

(Alice-_italicized_, Rosalie- **bold**, Bella-regular)

Thank God you guys are still OL =)

_Where have you been?_

**Yeah, we thought you ditched us…LOL =)**

I need you to help me get out of this place

_What?! Why?!_

Let's review, shall we? My stepdad always hurt me

**Affirmative**

And tonight he raped me!

**He what?!**

_How could he do that?!_

My mom isn't home for the weekend, leaving me with him and besides she no longer cares about me.

_Oh my God! You should go back to our old house, with Rosalie_

**Yeah! My mom would love that**

But how will I get out of this place?

**What are his plans tomorrow?**

He got a team to coach for the whole day

**Perfect, I'll go tell my mom**

**Well, she hate Renee now, we'll pick you up around 1 pm, is that fine?**

Yeah, perfect, thanks, GTG, bye…Love you

**Love you too, oh yeah; you need to HAVE your own phone so you can call 911**

Yeah right, like I can afford that, goodnight

_Goodnight, good luck_

_**Goodnight**_

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2 Escape

**A/N So sorry for the late update, exam days was last week, I have to study (which didn't help at all). I failed in many subjects, I have to work extra hard to get my grades back up, so yeah, my updates may be more than a week apart. Please bear with me.**

**Thanks for the review and to those who put me on alert. Please review**

**ESCAPE**

That night I had troubles falling asleep, my room no longer felt like my safe place, it was the only place I can get away from the loneliness of the world that surrounds me. Why is it always happening to me that when something finally goes my way, it always ends up horribly wrong.

5 years ago my life was perfect, I have the best friends that any girl could ask for and their mothers are perfect, in fact their mothers was more like a mother to me than an aunt or a mother of my best friend, they treat me like I'm part of their family, with them, I feel accepted and wanted, but with my mom, she treats me like I'm just an object that comes and go, that you can keep at a box, and would only put it out when you really have to or when you remembered it. My life sucks.

The next thing I knew was someone threw me off the bed. I saw it was Phil, so I quickly scrambled to my feet and stood before him, I'm already hurting as it is I don't want to hurt anymore.

"You lazy bitch! What are you doing still in bed at 7 am in the morning, didn't I thought you before that when I woke up I want breakfast and the morning paper at the table, but noo you have to sleep like you own this house. Have you ever paid the bills in this house? Do you know how much electricity bills and water bills cost today? Noo, because all you have to do all week is go to school, lie around and do absolutely nothing, and the most basic thing I ask of you to do, you didn't even did. You know if I weren't late right now, you have hell lot of pain right now."

I was trying so hard to stand my ground, I was so close on lashing on him but I know that it won't do any good, except harm myself, and I don;t want that, so I tried to keep my emotions in check. After his very long speech, he stomped outside my room and last thing I heard was the slaming door and the car speeding away, and then I broke down crying.

1 pm can't go fast enough.

I quickly composed myself to pack, wiping the tears away from my face and wash my face and brush my teeth, in just a couple of hours, I'll see Rosalie again and I'll have to wait for about a week for Alice, then we'll be complete again, with the exception of Renee but that's not really a big deal. I really can't wait.

After a coupe hours and it's almost 5 minutes after 1, I was getting a little antsy and can't keep still, I was bouncing my feet up and down, up and down, up and down, in fact, it was kind of enjoying. I think I'm becoming crazy.

The doorbell rang. I ran like a person stranded in a desert for days seeing water. I threw the door open and my smile reached from ear to ear of just seeing Rosalie and Lily. I threw my arms around my best friend ans squealed, me Bella Swan actually squealed.

"I missed you so much Rose!"

"Whoa Bells, did'nt expect that one from you, that was such an Alice thing"

I giggled and turned to Lily.

"Nice to see you again Auntie" I've always called her auntie, even Anne, Alice's mom. That way, I feel more part of the family, you know?

"My, my Bells, you've grown so much, such a gorgeous young lady" I, of course, blushed.

"Thanks"

Jacob suddenly appeared out of nowhere behind them, like he just poofed out of thin air.

"Hey Bells, who're these gorgeous people on your porch?"

"Oh hi Jake, what are yoou doing here?"

"Ouch Bells, that hurt. Am I not welcome at my best friend's house anymore?"

I sighed. "Come in"

They all filed inside the small house. Rosalie and Lily didn't seem to fit well, with their expensive stuff and the house's old furnitures. It became really tense, and there was an awkward silence looming around the room so I tried my best to break that silence.

"So, uh, yeah, Rose, Lily, this is Jacob Black, my uh, only friend here" I whispered the last part since that was embarassing, who would live in a place for 5 years with only one friend for that whole 5 years? Apparently, me. I'm such a loser. Sigh.

Rose got this face when she is judging someone, looking, no, I mean staring at him, like any second now, with her staring, Jacob will blow out, with just a strong stare. Jake looked uneasy and it was so fuuny, no one ever made Jake look like that, he looked like a puppy trapped inside a lion's cage.

I can't help it, I laughed, hard.

"Jake, you're bigger than her, and you're scared, I never imagined I'd see this day."

Jacob and Rosalie glared at me, Lily looked amused. I tried my best to shut up.

"So, what are they doin here today?" Jake asked

"They're here to take me home."

"You're home" Jake said drily, without emotion, he knows where my real home was, with my best friends and he also knows that someday I'll come home to them.

"I need to get back to them, it's for the best. Please understand" I pled, I was close to tears.

"you DOG! Now look what you did to her, you made her cry" Rose said while patting my hair and drawing circles at my back. She always acted like a mother to me, even to Alice, she says that her dream was to have many children, until she reach the time for her menopause, so no more babies, as what she likes to call them.

I missed her so much.

Jacob sighed, "Why are'nt your parents here?"

"Cause they don't know she's leaving. Back off, you don't need to know all the details! If the Swans found out about this, you will never see the shine of light!" Rose practically screamed at Jacob.

"Rosalie, calm down." Lily said calmly. Rosalie just huffed in annoyance, she knows perfectly well that if she upset her mother, all hell will break lose.

"Come on Jake, help me put my things to the car"

Jacob sighed and trudged to my luggage lifting it like it was like a feather. Man, he's strong.

after everything has been packed up, and sitting nicely in the car, I stood awkwardly before Jacob. it seemed foreign to me, never was there a moment like this with Jacob.

I sighed, "You know, you can still call me and e-mail me, I will not be gone forever, you can come visit me, and I'll come visit you, if it's safe, just please, understand that I NEED to do this, just this time, let me make my own decisions, instead of Renee or Phil controlling me like Pinocchio. You know my problem here, well at least part of it" I said with tears flowing down my eyes freely, I muttered the last part, which he didn't understood, thank God for that, I don't want to explain it.

He sighed, defeated, fine, just promise me that you'll be safe.

"I promise. Bye Jake, I'll miss you"

He hugged me and whispered "Bye Bells, I love you" then as fast as he uttered those three words, he was gone. I stood there, confused. I know that Jacob looks at me as more than a friend, I didn't know that he actually loves me, nobody really loves me, except for Rosalie, Alica, Lily and Anne.

I sighed and tried to contain my tears, I just left the only person that loves me, well except for the people that was mentioned above. My life is confusing, worst than a roller coaster ride, there are many twists and turns, sometimes the rush you have is so addictive that you want to do it again and again, but the kind of rush I get from my roller coaster life is the opposite of addictive, instead of wanting it, I want to jump off of it, like I'd rather die than go through ot again. Does that even make sense? I'm totally confusing myself. Sigh. Maybe I really had gone loopy.

Look at me! I have gone mental!

Sigh.

MY LIFE SUCKS!

**A/N Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3 New Home

**A/N**

**Please forgive me for updating so late..I lost my notebook where I was writing this story, so basically I'm writing this base on how I remember it, and now I feel that it sucks..So I'm very sorry..**

**I noticed that i forgot to put a disclaimer so here it is**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**

**NEW HOME**

Before we went to Forks, (FYI: It will be my new home, Alice's family has a house there, it was Anne's childhood home, Alice's father still lives in Forks, Anne and John got divorced after 8 years of marriage, said they were opposites and never got along. Why marry if you didn't get along? Life is so complicated and confusing sometimes) we went to a hospital to take the rape kit, to see if I was preggers or something.

After the trip to the hospital, we were on our way to the airport that will send us to Seattle. We quickly checked in and did the routines before boarding the plane. The plane ride was pretty uneventful, and soon I was standing at the front porch of my new home. It was very big, bigger than our house before, this is a MANSION.

"So mom, where will my room be?" was Rose's first sentence as soon as we stepped inside. If I think that the outside was gorgeous, the inside...I have no words for it, it was more than gorgeous.

"Why don't we have a tour first, then you can choose your room, but don't pick the pink one, that's Alice's and the beige is Anne's" Lily said.

"Ok" Rose said, while hauling me through the house and to the stairs. Being me, I tripped a few times but never landing on my face due to Rose's tight hold on my left upper arm.

"Come on, come on, could you go any slower? I swear you're slower than a turtle! Come on, come on!" Rose said insistently.

"I'm going as fast as I can! It's not like you have never seen a house this gorgeous before." I said exasperated.

"How can I not be excited, this is probably the most gorgeous house I have ever seen, maybe it is the best of all the houses in the world!" She practically squealed.

After what felt like hours of going around the house, Rose finally drained all her energy. I swear, she's like Alice sometimes that it comes to the point that it scares me, they're so much alike, somtimes I think that they're actually sisters.

I quietly settled in my new room. The room is huge like the other rooms. The walls are baby blue, very calming. the bed occupies the middle of the room, it's king sized, every bed in this house is king sized. It has a huge walk in closet, that every girl would die to have, maybe not every girl, I would have to rephrase that, every girl that is loves shopping for new clothes, have tons of shoes, etcetera etcetera.

After I was finally settled, I got ready for bed, It was such a long day. I jumped to the bed, the bed felt heavenly that I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I feel that everything was going to be fine from now on, no more problems.

I woke up with a start the next day. Someone was banging on my door, probably Rosalie.

I grudgingly trudged through my new room, up to my new bedroom door.

Sigh.

"What do you want?" I said, my eyes dropping that I can't see the person talking clearly and I had my head down.

"Is that a way to treat your best friend?" the voice woke me up, like a bucket of ice cold water.

I was speechless to say the least. I mean, what else can you say when your best friend comes knocking to your room at God knows what time.

So, I did what any other girl would do, I squealed.

"ALIIIIIICCE!" and launched myself to my pixie like friend. We started squealing and jumping up and down.

Rose's door burst open and she looked very very angry. Who wouldn't be angry with the amount of noise we made in the middle of the night.

Her eyes bugged out as she took the scene in front of her.

"ALICE!" she shouted.

"The one and only" Alice said with a light giggle at the end and opening her arms for Rose. Rose ran to Alice at full speed, toppling the little pixie off her feet. They started giggling hysterically.

"Why don't we continue this little reunion of ours in my room?" I asked.

"Sure" they said between fits of giggles. I don;t know why they keep on giggling, sure they're very happy to see each other again, but they should have stopped right about now.

We sat in my bed, indian style.

"Start talking missy" Rose said.

"Yeah, I thought you're coming home in a few weeks"

"Well, that was the plan, but I'm not doing anything else in London. Besides, I was very excited in coming home to you guys that I can't sleep, all I can do is chat my mom's ears off, she finally had enough and here we are"

"Speaking of your mother, where is she?" I asked.

"Asleep, she crashed as soon as we got home"

"She's probably jet lagged"

"Yeah, let's go to sleep" I said, yawning.

We didn't bother going to our respective rooms. I felt very happy and content that I have my best friends back, and it seems that the years apart never happened.

I slept peacefully that night, no nightmares that wake me up at night. I know that Renee and Phil can't bother me here, I can feel it. I feel that my life will be back to the way it is before Alice went to London, before the three of us got separated at that airport.

I woke up with Alice and Rose jumping on the bed trying to wake me up.

"Wake up,wake up." They shouted continuously. This day is going to be very interesting, with all ithe unpacking we have to do and catching up, not that we needed catching up, we chatted everyday for the past year of our life, it's more fun talking to a person personally,over talking to them on IM, webcam or through the phone.

"I'm up, I'm up" I grumbled. I'm not a morning person as you can see, not like my best friends.

"Aunt Lily and mom made breakfast. You know that they are the best cook we've known, what they cook is better than the chef we've known at the different restaurants we used to ate at, that's saying something. So come on, come on." Alice said within one breath, sometimes I don;t understant what she's talking about, like right now, I didn't half of it what she said, and according to Rose's face, she is in the same page as I am.

"I'll just be in a second" I mumbled.

"Ok, be quick, you don't want the food to go bye bye on you" Alice said giggling.

"That pixie of a friend of ours didn't change one bit" Rosalie said.

"I know"

"Anyways, like Alice said be quick you don't want the food to go bye bye, we have visitors." She said mimicking Alice perfectly. "Meet you downstairs in a minute"

I noticed that she was still in her pajamas. "Aren't you gonna change?"

"It's fine, and besides you know the rules, at breakfast, you should be in your pajamas."

"Oh, yeah" I said, while Rosalie was walking through the door. I quickly combed my hair and brushed my teeth and cautiously walked down the stairs, I don't want to visit the ER first.

"Welcome to your new home Bella" I mumbled to myself.

Once I stepped into the kitchen, I saw the people I thiught that I'll never see again.

I did what anybody else in my situation would do.

I ran.

**A/N**

**please do read and review..it makes me happy and helps me create the next chpater faster.**


End file.
